Loliver: Was it meant to be?
by hannah montana luva
Summary: Oliver has been a jerk to Miley and Lilly, and Lilly has a huge crush on him. Will she not love him anymore because he's a jerk? Does he like her back? Will they officially be Loliver?
1. Earth to Lilly!

"Oliver hurry! We're going to be late for school!" Lilly shouted as loud as she could.

"One second!" He grabbed his backpack and headed out the door. He always was running late recently.

"Finally, what took you so long?"

"I over slept."

"Well you over sleeping might get us late." They couldn't be late for 9th grade math, because their teacher gives them detention if they are late.

"Is Miley coming with us?"

"No, Jackson is grounded and part of his punishment is to drive Miley to school, so it's just the two of us."

"Okay."

Lilly POV

Now there is an awkward silence. I never get alone time with Oliver, because Miley is usually with us. I've had the biggest crush on Oliver since I first saw him in Kindergarten, but he doesn't know, not even Miley knows. I settled with being best friends with him, but since we're almost 15, Oliver has gotten more muscular, and girls are starting to like him. I guess I just have this inner jealousy, but he's available now, which makes it a little better.

"Earth to Lilly!" Oliver shouted in my ear.

"What?"

"You zoned out for like 5 minutes, I was worried what was wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me Oliver."

"Just checking." We entered into school, with 3 minutes to spare.

"I guess we got here on time." I said to him.

"Yeah we did, oh that girl is totally checking me out." Oliver smugly said, winking to Kailey Sanderson, who winked back. "Now she is fine." What the heck? He shouldn't be telling me this. He should be telling this to his guy friends. But I'm such a tomboy, am I really just one of the guys? I can't tell these days. Oliver walked away to flirt with Kailey, and Miley walked up to me.

"Hey!" Miley said all perky.

"Hey."

"Where's Oliver?"

"Flirting with some girl named Kailey."

"Kailey Sanderson? She is so nice. I have creative writing with her."

"I bet she is. Oh no! We better hurry if we want to get to math on time!" We went into math class, and we saved a seat for Oliver, but Dandruff Danny sat in it.

"Danny, why are you sitting there? We saved that seat for Oliver."

"Why? Oliver is sitting with that hot girl a couple rows away." I spotted Oliver, flirting with Kailey.

"Aw, they make such a cute couple. What do you think Lilly?" Miley said with a grin.

"Yeah, very cute." _Ding. Ding._ The bell rang and that meant class had started.

---

After school, Miley, Oliver, and I went to Rico's to get a snack and to say hi to Jackson, but of course, we ran into Kailey.

"Hey there Kailey." Oliver said smoothly.

"Hey Ollie." Ollie? Only Miley and I can call him that! Oliver walked away from us, just leaving Miley and I.

"She is perfect for him." Jackson said over the counter.

"I know! I bet they will be dating by tomorrow." Miley said all happy.

"Yeah." I sighed. Miley and I walked away to go tan on the shore. Watching the love of my life taken.

Oliver POV

I went to go get Kailey and I drinks, and Jackson was working.

"Hey Oliver!"

"Hey Jackson."

"Who's that hottie you're hanging out with?"

"That's Kailey, isn't she cute?"

"Yeah, if I was a few years younger, you better watch out." Jackson chuckled.

"Jackson, can I trust you with something."

"Sure, you know we're like brothers."

"I think I like Lilly."

**A/n: Sorry this chapter is a little weird. This is my first Hannah fic. Please review!**


	2. I Think It's Time You Need a Makeover

Oliver POV

"You like her, as in you want her to be your girlfriend?" Jackson said surprised.

"Duh." I said.

"Does she know this?"

"Not yet, I just realized it when I was with Kailey, I couldn't stand seeing Lilly all alone with Miley, I want to run to Lilly and grab her and give her the most passionate kiss I've ever given to a girl."

"Okay…what about Kailey?"

"I'm going to go break it off before it gets too serious."

"Speak of the devil." Jackson whispered. Kailey came up to me and cuddled her head into my chest. "Ollie, what's taking so long?" she whimpered into my body.

"Um…they messed up on the order." I lied.

"Oh, well then you're not getting a tip!" She said to Jackson and laughed.

"Let's go back to the chairs."

"Okay." She giggled. I carried the sodas, knowing in a couple of minutes I was going to end the flirtations with this girl. She was cute and all, but something about her faded throughout the day, almost like her essence. It's like 'Why did I bother with this girl?' I saw Lilly about every second, and I felt like running up to her and carrying her in my arms.

"Ollie?" Kailey asked in her ditzy voice.

"What?"

"Can I have my soda?"

"Sure." I handed her the Diet Coke she ordered. She sipped for a couple seconds before she talked.

"I just want to say, you are the best guy I've ever had a date with." A date? I guess it was technically a date, but I didn't consider it like that.

"And for being the best, you get a prize." I thought it was going to be like a piece of gum or something but she grabbed me and pressed my lips exactly on hers. I wanted her to let go so bad, because I didn't want this to happen. I opened my eyes and saw Miley and Lilly at the counter at Rico's. Miley was smiling ear to ear and Lilly was looking at Miley. Kailey finally let go, ending the worst kiss of my life. I felt nothing, like the opposite of sparks.

"Kailey?"

"Yeah Ollie?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I…um…want to…" I always had trouble breaking up with girls, it was probably my sensitivity.

"Be boyfriend and girlfriend?!? Of course I would!" She pecked my cheek. This was so not going how I wanted it to go down. Kailey ran to Miley to tell her the good news, since they were kind of sort of friends.

"Miley! Oliver and I are officially dating now!" Kailey shouted at Miley.

"Congratulations! You two are perfect for each other." Miley said as she was happy dancing with Kailey.

"I got to go Ollikins. I'll see you tomorrow!" Kailey said to me and left.

Lilly POV

Ollikins? Even Miley and I don't call him that. This is just too bizarre. The boy I have loved for 10 years, and he is taken by the prettiest girl in school. Well this sucks.

"Lilly, do you want to come over for my house for dinner?" Miley asked me.

"No, my mom is ordering pizza, my favorite!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Jackson's shift was over, so Miley went home, and a couple minutes late Oliver went home. I stayed, to think about things. What is so great about Kailey? Why don't guys like me? I've never been on a date, and I've only kissed one person, and it was during Truth or Dare when I was 9. I finally realized what was so great about Kailey. Her girliness and her openness. She always flirts with guys, and wears skirts and halter and spaghetti strapped tank tops. Lilly, I think it's time you need a makeover.

**A/n: I hoped you liked it! Sorry if I don't update for a few days, I'm going to be really busy. Please review!**


	3. Dude! Go For It!

**A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been so busy lately. I promise to do better on updating, but it might be awhile until the next time I update. Please R&R!**

Lilly POV

I entered the Malibu mall, in hiatus. I stole an outfit from my sister so no one would recognize me. It was a tank top, but it was a dress on me because she's 5' 7" and I'm only 5' 3". I stole a pair of her knee-length leggings to complete the outfit, but they came to my ankles because of our height difference. I also stole her oversized Chanel sunglasses, so it was harder to identify me. I guess I would do anything to win Oliver…

**20 minutes later…**

Ugh. I can't find anything I like. The only stores I've passed that I know are Limited Too, Hot Topic, and Abercrombie & Fitch, and I hate those stores. I might as well just give up. I started losing hope, but then I passed Pac Sun. That store is Cali-punk, which is my style. I walked in, and in 1 minute I had 3 tank tops, 2 shirts, 1 pair of jeans, 2 pairs of shorts, and…a miniskirt. I walked out feeling this was actually going to work.

**An hour later…**

God, these bags are so heavy. I had ended up buying 3 shirts, 4 tank tops, 4 pairs of shorts, 1 pair of jeans, 3 miniskirts, 5 headbands, and 3 pairs of shoes. But that's what happens when you enter Pac Sun, Delia's, American Eagle, Aeropostle, Wet Seal, and Hollister. Good thing I had the $500 my grandma gave me from previous birthdays and $100 worth of gift cards. I'm getting hungry. I went to the McDonalds at the food court, and I saw Oliver with his guy friends. Oh no.

Oliver POV

I was hanging with Zack and Troy, and I saw Lilly, but she looked different, but in a totally hot way. She looked…actually…girly. I didn't know this side of her, but I want to know, it's like she's some hot puzzle I had to solve. Should I ask her out? I broke up with Kailey a couple of days ago, so I could make a move on her.

"Dude, go for it! You've been crushing on Lilly for like ever, so do something already!" Troy yelled in my ear.

"How do you know I like Lilly?" I asked.

"It's so obvious," Zack said. "You acted totally normal around Miley, but when you're with Lilly you get all nervous."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah! Go up to her!" Troy said.

"Okay." I mumbled. I went up to table Lilly was eating at, and I sat down. "Hey Lilly."

"Hey." She said back.

"Why are you here alone, and in a dress?"

"I didn't have anything clean, so um, my sister, Erica, said I could, um, borrow some of her clothes. And, um, her birthday is coming up, so um, I went to go buy her a present."

"Okay, cool." This was too hard. She was just so hot. I can't I just say _"Do you want to go out with me?"_ It's so hard now. "I broke up with Kailey."

"Really! I mean I respect your decision." She said frantically.

"Yeah it just wasn't working out." _Party like a rock, party like a rock star_. My cell phone was ringing. "Hold on Lilly, I got to take this." I flipped opened my cell phone to see who it was. Kailey. "Hello?"

"Hey Ollikins." Kailey said flirtatiously.

"Stop that! I broke up with you for God's sake."

"I know, but, I miss you."

"I really don't give a crap, Kailey." Right as I said that Lilly looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe I should live you two alone." Lilly said, and walked away, knowing my chance with Lilly went away.

Lilly POV

I wasn't prepared to run into Oliver, but when he said he broke up with Kailey, my small amount of hope boosted. I thought he was going to ask me out, but then he got into a huge fight with Kailey. God dang it! Kailey gets in the way of everything. I got on my skateboard and put on my iPod headphones, and I was on my way. I put it on shuffle mode, and before I knew it I was in my room putting my bags down. I still had my iPod headphones on and it started play "Life is What You Make It". _Don't let no small frustration, ever bring you down, no no no no. Just take a situation and turn it all around. _I was listening to it, until I finally realized the lyrics. Oh my god. I shouldn't have left Oliver at the mall! I need to go back. I started running to the mall, forgetting I even had a skateboard. I entered the food court but he wasn't there. Crap. I ran out and ran to the beach, but he wasn't there either. I sat down so I could catch my breath, and Jackson saw me.

"Hey Lilly! Why were you running?" He asked so sincerely.

"I'm trying to find Oliver. Can I trust you with something?" I asked.

"Sure. You know we're like brother and sister."

"Okay, well, you see, I have liked Oliver for the longest time, and I finally decided to do something about it, so I went to the mall so I could make him think I'm…well…hot. I saw him at the mall, and I thought he was going to ask me out, but he didn't because that stupid ass girl Kailey keeps getting in the way. Then a couple of minutes ago, I decided to just tell him, but I can't find him anywhere."

"He was just here. I think he said he had a headache and he wanted to take a nap."

"Oh, well, I'll just talk to him tomorrow. I'm just glad I can trust you with this. You are so helpful. Thank you!" I hugged him over the counted of Rico's, and then I left, knowing Oliver was going to be mine.

Jackson POV

Wait, didn't Oliver say he liked Lilly? Oh my god. I should at least tell her! I jumped over the counter, screaming.

"Lilly! Lilly!" I had shouted, but she had already left. Now they will just have to see if they were meant to be.


	4. Lilly, You Look Great

**A/n: sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been extremely busy. Please review!**

Lilly POV

I walked into school on Monday in my new Pac Sun short shorts; my new Delias halter top, and my new shoes from American Eagle. I was so nervous. Was Oliver going to be impressed with me? Or will he think I'm a slut? I feel so nauseous right now. I entered the hallway where my locker was, Oliver's buds Zack and Troy stared at me like I was a Victoria's Secret model. I turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…Hi?" I said.

"Lilly, is that you?" Troy choked.

"Yeah…"

"Oh my god! Oli…" Zack said, but then Troy gave him a weird look.

"I mean all the guys will totally like you now," Zack finished.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Right as I said that Oliver walked up to us. Oh my god. I'm sweating bullets now!

"Hey…do I know you?" Oliver asked me.

"Oliver, that's Lilly." Troy said.

"Lilly? Lilly Truscott?" Oliver said like he couldn't believe it.

"Hi Oliver." I gave him a tiny wave.

"You look great." He looked at me head to toe. I was officially happy and freaked out at the same time.

"I'm going to go find Miley. Later!" I said, feeling like a total idiot.

Oliver POV

"She was so…so…" I said. It was all I could say. She looked more beautiful than ever. Like an angel.

"Hot?" Zack retorted.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"When are you going to ask her out?" Troy asked.

"I have to find the right moment."

"How about today at the beach," Troy suggested.

"When the time is right."

----------

I took my seat in biology, and I saw Lilly flirting with Adam McJenkins. I wanted to rip out his eyes and put needles in the eye sockets. I have no idea why though. I mean, I have seen Lilly talk to guys before, but never flirt. It's making me crazy. I need to talk to talk to her. I tried to walk up to Lilly, but then Ms. Kunkle stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going Oken? Get in your seat."

"But I need to…"

"Class is starting, please get into your seat."

"Fine."

----------

Lilly POV

"Lilly, I don't think you just got a physical makeover, I think you also got a social makeover." Miley gushed at me when we were hanging out at the beach after school.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I mean, you were talking to all the boys today."

"So?"

"So, I'm wondering what's gotten into you."

"Well…" I choked. I wanted to tell her about my enormous crush on Oliver, but I'm afraid she will tell him. But she's my bff…so I guess I will.

"Miley, can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"Do you want to know the reason why I'm in these clothes, and I didn't tell you about my makeover?"

"Yes. I'm dying to know."

"I'm trying to impress someone."

"Really? Who?"

"Oliver."

"Ha! Very funny Lilly. Who are you really trying to impress?"

"Oliver!"

"Oh. So you actually like Oliver?" She sounded like she truly did care about my crush on Oliver.

I nodded. Right as I finished, Oliver came walking up to us and sat down.

"Hey Miley! Hey Lilly." He started gazing at me, but I couldn't figure out why. Had my plan actually worked? Had he seriously fallen for me? I want to know so badly.

"Hey Oliver," I whispered.

"Miley, can me and Lilly have a private chat?"

"Go on ahead." Miley then winked at me.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Today when I saw you in school, well actually for a long time, I realized something, something really important. And if you didn't know it, I think I would have gone insane."

"What Oliver? Just tell me."

"I love you, Lilly Truscott."


	5. Getcha Head in the Game!

**A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in centuries! School started I got so busy. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

Lilly POV

Whoa. I was expecting my alarm to go off, and I was going to jump out of my bed, waking up in a cold sweat. I didn't though. This was actually happening. I was happy, overwhelmed, and intimidated all at the same time. I opened my mouth and searched for words to say. "Oliver, I," I said, but something physically stopped me. I felt something come up my throat, and I knew exactly what it was.

"Lilly are you okay? You don't look to good…" Oliver said, a little worried.

I closed my mouth and put my hand over it, because barfing right now would be extremely bad timing. There was nothing I could do though. I couldn't hold in any longer, and I just looked down and barf…on Oliver's shoes. I jumped and put my hands on my mouth, and ran away.

---

I lay at my bed, looking at the ceiling. I can't believe that just happened. Oliver confessed his love for me, and I was about to confess mine, except I had to puke. I'm not even sick! Wait, am I? I went into one of the cabinets in the kitchen and got the thermometer out. I put it in my ear, and then I heard the little _click_. I saw it, and it said 101.3. Wow, I am sick. I poured myself some orange juice, and then went back to lie down. I was about to fall asleep, when my cell phone rang. It was Miley.

"Hello?" I said with a whimper.

"Hey? What happened with you and Oliver at the beach?" She asked anxiously.

"It's a long story. Let's just say Oliver will have to get a new pair of Vans…"

"Uh…okay then. Do you want to hang out tonight?"

"No, can't. I have a 101.3 temperature. Don't want to spread it to you if it's contagious."

"Oh, that sucks. I'll text you during classes tomorrow!"

"Sounds great! I'm going to go take a quick nap."

"Okay! See you later!" Then Miley hung up.

I tried to go back to sleep again, but I was unsuccessful. My sister, Erica, barged into my room, with a worried look on her face. "Have you seen my leggings? And my tank top? She was looking through my drawers and found her Chanel sunglasses on the top of my dresser. "Why do you have my Chanel sunglasses?"

"I needed them…" I started to say, but then stopped myself.

"Whatever. Do you have my leggings and tank top?"

"Yeah, they are in my hamper, and I promise never to borrow your clothes and stuff again." I sighed.

"You can, just ask permission first." Erica grinned.

"I probably won't though, since you're 4 inches taller than me." I said. We both chuckled really loudly.

"You know what? We never spend time together anymore. She made a spot on my bed and lay down.

"Erica, I'm sick, you probably want to get out." I told her.

"Oh, like I care. We have the same germs anyway." She turned on the TV and High School Musical was on. "Want to watch?"

"Sure!" I yelped. I did love High School Musical, and Zac Efron was a total hunk. The only thing I don't like about the movie is that Gabriella giggles every millisecond. Is she on drugs or something? I started watching, and they were in the middle of "Getcha Head in the Game". 3 minutes later, Gabriella started giggling again. "Gabriella giggle number 1." I said. Erica laughed.

"Gabriella giggle number 2." She snickered out. Soon we were just randomly laughing on the bed, really hard. I had to gasp for breath I was laughing so hard. I had totally forgotten I was even sick.

---

By the end of the movie, we had a total count of 52 Gabriella giggles, 8 Ryan hats, and 6 times they say "Wildcats! Getcha head in the game!" I liked spending time with Erica. Ever since she became a senior, she is always out partying and stuff. It's nice to know we can still spend time together. As the credits were rolling, the doorbell rang. Erica peered over my window to see who it was. When she found out she got a mischievous smirk on her face. "It's Oliver. You better go get it."


	6. Mazel Tov

**A/n: Hey everyone! I'm going to make an effort and trying to update more, because some people are complaining, and I want all my readers to be happy! Please Review**!

Oliver POV

I was fidgeting with my fingers, waiting for Lilly to answer the door. I automatically forgave her for barfing on my shoes. Actually I wanted to get rid of those shoes. I just needed to know her answer, if she loved me back. Just my luck, Erica answered the door.

"Hey Oliver! You can come in and see Lilly, but just telling you, she has a fever. Don't say I didn't warn you." She said. I walked in a headed straight for Lilly's room. I knocked on the door, seeing if it was okay to come in.

"Lilly? It's Oliver. Can I come in?" I said apprehensively.

She didn't respond, and me being curious, I walked into her room. She was lying on her bed, fast asleep. I brushed my hand against her cheeks, and I felt sudden warmth. I took my hand off, and just watched her, sleep peacefully.

Lilly POV

_"Mazel Tov on your Bar Mitzvah, Oliver," I said nervously. I looked up at all the colored lights, and then turned around to see a sign that said "Oliver Oken. 9-7-04."_

_"Thanks. This is such an important day for me." He said back._

_"You did a great job this morning. I can't believe you memorized all that gibberish!" I chuckled. He laughed back._

_"It's called Hebrew. They speak it fluently in Israel. I also had a tutor for a year; it's not like I learned it overnight."_

_"Still, you did a great job." The DJ just ended Usher's new hit "Yeah!" and started playing Lifehouse's hit single "You and Me". The DJ grabbed a microphone and started talking. "Did everybody have a fun time at Oliver's Bar Mitzvah? It's time our last song, which will be a slow dance, so grab a partner!" The DJ dimmed the lights started to play the song. I just stared at Oliver, who was staring back, and grabbed my hand. _

_"Lilly, do you want to dance?" He said in his smooth voice. _

_"Uh…okay." We made our way onto the dance floor, and everyone cleared a spot for us. He put his hands on my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders, and we started swaying to the music._

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

_"I'm having a really fun time tonight Lilly." Oliver whispered into my ear._

"_I am too." I said awkwardly. It felt so weird to be with him, but yet so right. _

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

_We just danced for the last minute, and then the song ended and we let go of each other. It was time to go home, so I walked out into the hallway of the building to call my mom to pick me up. That was the first time I had slow danced with someone, and I don't think I wanted to slow dance with anyone else but Oliver ever again. My mom pulled up, and as I was walking, I think I realized I was in love with Oliver._

---

I woke up from a dream I was having, which was actually a flashback from Oliver's Bar Mitzvah a year and a half ago. Miley wasn't invited to it, because she had only been in Malibu for 3 weeks, and we barely knew her. I turned around, and I saw Oliver gazing at me. "Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"Oh…um…well…there are a couple of reasons. First, you look really sick."

"My temperature was 101.3, but now it's only 100.8."

"I'm glad to hear it, but listen. The other, more important reason I'm here is that I need to know."

"Need to know what?" I asked confused.

"If you are in love with me as much as I am with you." He replied. I froze for a few seconds, and then  
I answered.

"Oliver, do you want to know why I all of a sudden changed my wardrobe from skater to trendy?"

"No, I want to know if you love me." He said with passion.

"Don't worry, I'm getting there. I changed my clothes…was because I wanted to impress you." I said, and then I swallowed real hard.

"Impress me? Lilly I was already impressed with you."

"Really? You were impressed with me? Why?" I kept asking stupidly.

"It's because I love you Lilly. I don't care how many times I have to say it; I just want you to know that I love you."

"Oh Oliver, I…I love you too." We both smiled then leaned into kiss, but I stopped myself and pulled away. "In case you forgot, I'm sick."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well I guess I'll see you later then." He left my room, feeling like an idiot because I wouldn't let him kiss me.


	7. Thanks Gerard!

**A/n: sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been really preoccupied lately. But anywho, here's chapter 7!**

Lilly POV

On Friday, I was well enough to go back to school. I was opening my locker, when someone put both of there hands on my eyes, giving me a mild heart attack.

"Guess who?" said Oliver, trying to be playful.

"Oliver!" I turned around, and we both grinned.

"Since you're feeling better, do you want to go to the movie tonight?" He said smugly.

"Don't we have to tell Miley first?" I asked, with guilt in my voice.

"When the time is right." He said, and then winked at me.

"Okay." I gushed.

"I'll call you later?"

"Sounds great." I irresistibly smiled.

---

Oliver POV

I got out my cell phone, and started to dial Lilly's cell phone number. I can't believe I'm going on a date with Lilly! My heart fluttered as the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Lilly asked in a polite matter.

"Hey Lillay!"

"Hey you. What movie should we see?"

"Hmm. Do you want to see something funny?"

"I am in such a big mood for comedy. How about...that new movie...Mr. Woodcock?"

"Perfect! I've been dying to see that one. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds awesome!"

"Bye!"

Lilly POV

I hung up with Oliver, feeling giddier than usual. I'm so excited! I hope Oliver will be my first real boyfriend. I've just loved him for so long, I can't lose him now.

_Ooh! This is an S.O.S.! Don't want to second guess, this is the bottom line, it's true!_

I hurriedly answered my phone, wondering who is calling me. "Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Hey! It's Miley! Since you're feeling better, do you want to spend the night?" Miley enthusiastically said. Oh my god. I can't lie to Miley! But she can't know I'm going to the movies with Oliver. I guess one white lie won't hurt...

"Actually my sister wants me to spend "quality time" with her. I dont know why though." I lied sharply.

"Really? Weird. Do you want to spend the night tomorrow then?"

"Sure!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Miley!" I said with a quiver. As I hung up the phone, I realized something. If I don't tell Miley soon, I'm screwed.

---

Oliver POV

As I got out of my Mom's Lexus and was headed to Lilly's doorstep, I was so nervous. What happens if the date bombs? What happens if we take things too fast? What happens if we break up and we'll never be friends again? I rang the doorbell, and waited patiently. Lilly came out, looking as beautiful as ever. She was wearing loose spaghetti strap tank top, and a pair of skinny jeans. She looked REALLY cute.

"Hey, let me just get my purse." Lilly said, and she came out 30 seconds later.

"You look beautiful tonight Lilly." I said, barely have any breath.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said with a playful grin. We hopped into the backseat of my Mom's car, and we waited patiently to get to AMC.

---

Lilly POV

Oliver and I scooted out of the car, and we linked arms while walking to the front entrance doors. We got to the ticket order line, and we waited for about 4 minutes.

"Welcome to AMC!" The ticket salesman said loudly over the microphone.

"Hi. Two tickets for the 7 o'clock Mr. Woodcock?" Oliver asked. The ticket salesman typed it up, and our tickets came out.

"That'll be $8.00!" The salesman shouted. I reached into my purse, but Oliver stopped me.

"It's okay, I'll pay." He winked. We walked into the theater entrance, and one of the employees ripped the stubs off our tickets.

"Theater 4 will be to you left!" The employee gestured.

We ignored the employee's comment and walked straight to the concession stand. I looked up at Oliver, and he looked at me.

"Since you paid for tickets, I'll be more than happy to pay for the food." I quipped.

"It's okay, I got it covered." Oliver insisted. We got to the front of the line, and there was a pudgy teenager in a purple polo and an red AMC hat on the other side of the counter.

"Hey Oliver!" The man said. "The usual?" He asked.

"Add an extra soda, I'll need one for my date." Oliver pointed to me, and I blushed a deep red.

"Coming right up!" The concession stand employee said, and in a matter of seconds we had a large popcorn, and two cokes. "It's on the house!"

"Thanks Gerard!" Oliver said while walking away with me.

"Anytime Oliver!"

"How do you know that guy? And how did you get this for free?" I asked curiously.

"He was my best friend at camp. We go to different schools though. He has worked here forever, so he gives me a discount."

"That's so cool!" I blurted out. We got to theater 4, and we sat down in the middle of one of the higher rows. "I'm already having a great time Oliver."

"I am too." He grinned, and the lights dimmed. He put his arm around me, and I blushed real hard again. I leaned into him, until I noticed the two heads in front of us. One head was Miley, and the other was Jake Ryan.


	8. It Gets Even Closer

Lilly POV

My heart started beating fast in the dark movie theater, like I was about to be busted. I tried to nudge Oliver, but he just kept holding me in his arm, which was made my stomach flutter. "Oliver." I mouthed out of my mouth quietly. I nudged him one more time, and then his brown eyes and my blue eyes met.

"Hm?" he asked me with curiosity.

"Er...Ileymay and Akeyjay are in front of us." I whispered.

"Wait, what? Miley and Jake are in front of us?" He took a double take and studied the two heads, and then he gaped in realization. "Oh my god, you are so right. What should we do?"

"First you need to learn pig lation better, and second we just need to leave after they do, then they won't see us. In the mean time we just need to be silent."

"Well, how is this for silent?" He pecked me left check, and my left hear grew warm and my cheek froze. I could barely breathe, but I choked but some words to respond.

"P...perfect." I shutterd from the draft in the theater. I had totally forgot about Miley and the Zombie Slayer, because Oliver just made me insides tingle. I rested my head on his right shoulder, and I looked up at him. He winked at me, and I couldn't help grin my braces-perfected smile. He was just SO gorgeous.

Oliver POV

Whoa, I can't believe I just did that! I guess love makes you do things you wouldn't normally do. She laid on my shoulder for the whole movie, and then the lights came on. "Lilly..." I whispered into her ear.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"They're leaving." I barely pointed into their direction leaving, and they went down the ramp, leaving the theater. "Looks like the coast is clear." We silently left the theater, and we were in the main lobby again. "Let me just go thank Gerard one more time." I smiled.

"Okay. I'll be right here." She said reassuring. God, she is just so perfect.

Lilly POV

I sat down on one of the benches, twirling one of my blonde strands of hair. This night has been unusually great! I giggled to myself, and then I heard a voice.

"Lilly Truscott? What are you doing here?" It was Miley, with her arm linked with Jake's.

"My sister decided we should bond my seeing...Becoming Jane. It was really good!" I lied. I have perfected the art of lying. I always remember what lie I said and who I said it to.

"Where is she then? I want to say hi to her!" My said enthusiactically.

"She's...er...in the restroom! She said she didn't feel good. Must of been from the nachos!" I joked.

"You can never learn from extra cheesy nachos! Just kidding. See you tommorrow!" She chuckled and then parted with Jake. Right as she exited with Jake, Oliver walked back up to me.

"Ready to go?" He asked me.

"You bet." I confidently said. We walked out of theater and Oliver's mom's car was in the front. We scooted into the back, and we started to chat.

"That was a close one!" Oliver said jokingly.

"While you were gone, it became even closer. She found me, but I said I was bonding with Erica, and she belived me!" I said with a mischeivous look on my face. "You better be glad I'm such a creative liar."

"You know it Lill-ay!" He said, then winked. God, he's so cute when he winks at me.

"Shut it Ollie!" I kidded. I shoved him, and then he shoved me back, we got in a little shove fight for about a minute, and then we stopped and turned red from giggling. His mom pulled up to my house, and Oliver jumped out of car and held it open for me. "Why thank you Sir Oliver."

"Why you are welcome Miss Lillian." He closed the door, and his mom drove into his house, since our houses are across the street. He double taked to see if his mom was still there, and then he started to tickle my sides. I started to run away, but he just kept chasing me. We all around my front yard, until we wounded up on my doorstep, sitting down from all that running. As we were catching our breath, our eyes met, and we locked into a gaze.

"You know what Lilly? Even sitting down with you, I never get bored." He quipped.

"You know what Oliver? I could just be with you, and I would never be bored." I said. I started gazing at his beautiful brown eyes again, and our heads kept getting closer and closer, until our lips touched. It felt so liberating, so miraculous. Oliver stroked my hair, and I put my arms on his neck. After about 2 minutes, we stopped, and we both couldn't help but smile.

"Bye Lilly." He whispered at me, and then walked on home.

"Bye Oliver." I silently said to myself, and walked inside, feeling head over heels in love.

**A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a millenium! I've been so busy, I just never got around to it! This story needed more excitement, so I made it more exciting! LOL. By the way, if you love parodies, you should totally read Silly Lilly and Alissyn's Loliver: The Musical!**


	9. Lies and Suspicion

Lilly POV

When I was at school on Monday, I couldn't take my eyes off Oliver. Everytime he caught me staring, he would just wink and smile. It made me get butterflies in my stomache, and I felt really giddy. Miley was kind of suspicious though, wondering what was up. When we got in line for lunch, she finally said something.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked me, grabbing a red tray off of a table.

"I just am!" I gracefully said, getting a green tray.

"I know there's a reason Lilly. And I want to know." Miley quipped, grabbing a turkey sandwhich, an apple, a water bottle, and a bag of Sun Chips and putting them on her tray. Great, the inevitable has arrived.

"It's kind of confusing." I admitted, while getting chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes.

"Just tell me already!" Miley practically shouted.

"Uh...I have to get a Slushie! Be right back!" I said, ignoring her last statement. I know I should of told her about me and Oliver already, but I'm afraid of what she will say back. I grabbed a cup and pulled the slushie lever down, and I was thinking as the cherry-flavor slush poured out of the nozzle. Will Miley and I not be friends anymore if I tell her? I bought my lunch and I went to the table that Miley, Oliver, and I always sit at, right in between the punks and the populars. Miley was eyeing me suspiciously, like she was watching my every move. Oliver was unpacking the lunch he brought, and we kept smiling at each other. I had to make small talk, so this wouldn't be as awkward.

"So...what did everybody do this weekend?" I said in a guilty tone.

"I went on a date with Jake, and I ran into you!" Miley said enthusiastically, and then turned to me to listen to what I had to say.

"I bonded with my sister! And I ran into you!" I lied right back to her, and then Oliver butted in.

"I hung out with Zack and Troy!" Oliver added. Miley believed him, which made me feel relieved. Even with the small talk, lunch was really uncomfortable for all of us. When we were getting dismissed from our tables, Miley went off to her locker, while me and Oliver started to talk.

"I feel bad we're hiding this from Miley." I admitted to him.

"Same. I'm afraid she'll get mad though." He added.

"She's getting suspicious too." I told him. "I think we should tell her after school."

"I agree."

"All 3 of us will meet at the bench at the school entrance at 3:15" I stated.

"I'm in." He added.

"See you later, Ollie!" I joked.

"See YOU later, Lillay!" He joked back.

---

After lunch, I tried to avoid Miley as much as possible. I actually did a pretty good job of it, until we got to 8th hour, English Literature with Mr. Corelli. We have free seating in that class, so Miley and I always sit next to one another. She looked at me, straight in the eye, and became serious.

"Lilly, I know you are hiding something from me. I'm your best friend. You can trust me." She confided.

"I know, I know. It's just that, it's nothing you need to worry about." I tried to convince her.

"Maybe so, but I know its something you need to worry about, so I'm concerned." She wisely said back. Right as I was about to respond, Mr. Corelli came up to our desks.

"Enough with the talking ladies! You know what? Because of your chatter, I'm going to have a pop quiz on Edgar Allan Poe. Get your pencils ready..." He smirked.

"Wait to go Lilly."

"Thanks a lot Miley."

"I haven't studied the Edgar Allan Poe stuff!"

"Wasn't it called The Raven?"

"I don't know!"

These were some of the things I was hearing in my class. To be honest, I haven't studied this week at all, so I'm probably going to flunk it.

"Everyone hates us now." I whispered to Miley.

"Well, Nobody's Perfect! We gotta work it!" She quietly sang to me, and we started to laugh.

"All right Miley, I've had enough. You have detention after school!" Mr. Corelli hissed.

"That's not fair!" She practically shouted.

"Life isn't fair." He said back, and handed us both our tests.

Oliver POV

At 3:13, I was sitting on the bench at the school entrance, waiting for Lilly and Miley. I'm so nervous about our little meeting. What happens if she totally flips? What happens if we're not friends anymore? What if she'll hate us for life? These thoughts started to overwhelm my mind, until I saw Lilly come out of the school. The only thing I was worried about was, is that she didn't bring Miley.

"Where's Miley?" I blurted out.

"She got detention, for singing in Mr. Corelli's class," she confessed, and about after a second, we both started to laugh at the fact.

"If only they knew.." I started. "They would actually want her to sing!" I finished, and then I started to notice the twinkle in Lilly's eyes. It was that look that she only got when she was genuinely happy.

"I know! Mr. Corelli would be like "Do the Nobody's Perfect Dance!" She added, and we both started to chuckle again. We laughed for about 3 whole minutes, until I grabbed her hands, and looked into those beautiful, blue eyes that sparkle.

"Lilly, i wish we could hang out like this more often."

"Well, I like to live in the moment." She said, then winked at me, and she put her lips against mine. I kissed her back, and I had forgotten where I was. All I knew was that I was with Lilly. I stopped kissing her after a minute, because I heard a backpack drop just inches away from me. I turned my head, just to see Miley, with her jaw wide open.

**A/n: Personally, I like this chapter. But the Mr. Corelli part was kind of a filler. I'm kinda mad that I have 13 alerts for this story, and only 1 reviewer. I don't want to sound greedy, but will some of you please review? That's all I ask for!**


	10. Best Friends For NEVER?

Lilly POV

I looked at Miley's frusterated, and confused look, with her eyes bugging out of her skull. She gasped for words for a couple of seconds, and then finally found them.

"Please tell me you were giving her CPR!" Miley cried out to Oliver.

"Miley, let me explain!" I screamed out to her, but she wasn't listening.

"How could you two do this to Kailey?" Miley loudly questioned us. A single teardrop fell down her cheek, then she ran off.

"MILEY!" I shouted, and started to run. I was running as hard as I could, but she was getting harder and harder to track down as she got smaller and smaller in the distance. I ran all the way to the beach, but I had lost her. I gave up, sitting in an oversized chaise, and closing my eyes, pretending this was some dream.

---

"Lilly, you awake?" I heard some voice shouting into my ear. I groggily opened my eyes, only to see Jackson waving his hand in my face. I looked up at the sky, seeing it was almost done setting.

"Yeah, I must of dozed off." I admitted.

"Just making sure, I didn't want to leave you here all night, after I closed down Rico's."

"Thanks." I told him, with appreciation.

"You're welcome." He was walking off, but then I stopped him by yelling.

"Hey Jackson? Can I have a ride to your house? I really need to talk to Miley."

---

I swung open the screen door to the Stewart's house, and I got stopped by Mr. Stewart.

"Well hello Lilly! Miley's upstairs in her room if you wanna talk to her." he said in his southern accent.

"Thanks Mr. Stewart!" I ran up the stairs and into Miley's room, only I couldn't find her in it. I searched all over, even the Hannah Montana closet. As I walked out of Hannah closet, I felt a sudden light breeze on my arms, and I noticed that the balcony door were opened. I walked outside, to see Miley sitting on the roof, looking into the night sky.

"Miley." I said, wondering if she would even acknowledge me. She didn't say anything, but she sniffled, as a symbol for meaning to go on.

"The reason we didn't tell you about was because we didn't want you to freak." I willingly admitted.

"A little too late for that now." Miley whispered.

"Oliver broke up with Kailey! I thought you knew, but I guess Oliver didn't tell you was because you thought him and Kailey were perfect for each other."

"They were." She stated her opinion.

"No they weren't. I saw them fighting on the phone, and it wasn't pretty." I told her, then reminisced about that day at the mall, when I bought all those clothes.

"I just thought that you didn't like Oliver, but you were generally jealous that you didn't have a boyfriend." Miley stated. I could feel the anger rushing to my head, and my forehead felt extremely warm, but not because I was sick again.

"So, you're bragging that you're dating Jake, Kailey used to date Oliver, but I didn't have anyone? Well news flash, I do have a boyfriend and his name is Oliver Oscar Oken, and I wish we never did tell you about it." I hissed at Miley, and I walked back, and slammed the door shut. I slowly walked downstairs, and left the Stewart's house. As I walked to my house, thoughts overwhelmed my mind. I was so confused with life right now, I had no idea what to do next. As I got to my front porch, I sat down on the swinging bench, and started to cry.

"Lilly? Why are you crying?" I heard a very sympathic voice right next to me. I turned around, and I saw Erica, sitting on the opposite side of the swinging bench.

"Erica? Where did you come from?" I asked her.

"I was inside, and I saw you crying. Why are you crying?"

"It's a long story." I blushed. I really didn't want to tell her about my love life.

"I've got time." She replied.

"Okay, you know Oliver, right?" I asked her.

"Of course, he's been your bffl since kindergarten!" She giggled.

"Bffl?" I laughed back.

"Best friends for life. Anywho, what about Oliver?" She asked back.

"Well we started dating and..." I continued, but she interrupted me.

"I knew it!" Erica shouted, but calmed herself down.

"Knew what?"

"That you two were meant for each other!" she enthuiastically giggled.

"Okay then. Long story short, Miley found out, and we're really mad at each other now." I blurted out, and I could feel my eyes watering.

"Oh, Lilly. I'm really sorry this had to happen to you. You have every reason to cry right now." Erica said comforting me, and I put my head on her chest, and I cried my heart out, as she hugged me tightly.

----

Oliver POV

I woke up to the sun peaking through my window and the birds chirping. All the situations I had dealt with yesterday were about to bombard me again. I had worried all night about Lilly. I had texted her to see if she was okay, but she never texted back. I sat on my bed again, rethinking about all that has happened to me and Lilly in the past 2 weeks, and i sighed heavily. As I got up to go downstairs, my phone beeped. I opened it, and it said I a text. I pressed the "Read" button, and I sat on my bed gazing at the screen.

_FROM: LILLY_

_IM KK. THNX FOR CARING:-D _

_I NEED 2 TALK 2 U TODAY. TXT BACK WHEN YOU GET THIS._

I shut my phone gingerly, and fell back on my bed, closing my eyes. I know something very important was going to be discussed today.

**A/n: Hey! Remember that chapter when Lilly threw up and had a fever? And missed a week of school? Well that was me this week, except I didn't throw up on anyone's shoes. LOL. We are nearing to the end, sadly, approximently 2 more chapters. I really admired all the reviews I got for the last chapter, so please review for the this chapter!**


	11. Sacrifices

Oliver POV

I sat on one of the bar stools at the counter of Rico's waiting for Lilly. She told me to meet her here at 3:00, but I came a few minutes early. I flipped my cell phone open, and I glanced at the time. 2:58 P.M. glistened on the screen, so it was just moments away from our talk. I'm really anxious right now, because Lilly doesn't usually have talks like this unless it's big. I saw her coming around the corner, looking as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a light blue shirt with buttons in the middle, and dark rolled up jeans. Her hair was braided to one side, just loosely hanging on her shoulder. She came and sat on the bar stool next to me, and she smiled.

"Hey Ollie." She quipped, and her eyes sparkled.

"Hey Lill-ay!" I joked, but she wasn't laughing, making my smile drop. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Miley. We haven't really made up yet, and I think she's really mad about...us."

"I can see where she's coming from though, but she has to know this is our decision to be together." I smoothly said, and squeezed Lilly's hand.

"I know she does. Miley is my best friend, and I hate when we fight. I also hate seeing her like this."

"I wish Miley would just accept us as a couple already." I stated, but felt kind of guilty afterwords.

"I do too, but we know that's not going to happen. Miley is our best friend, and I think we all have to make sacrifices for our friends." She softly said. I could tell what she was implying, and I started to get really nervous.

"Are you say that we should..." I started, but I was too anxious to finish the sentence.

"Yes, it think we should break up, for Miley's sake. I rather give up something I love for a friend, than be selfish and not realize that I'm hurting someone."

"You're hurting me right now." I said as my lips quivered.

"I know, and it's hurting me too, but it's for the best. Maybe we can try this again when Miley gets used to the idea better." She todl me, as if she was ripping out my heart.

"I guess so..." I mumbled.

"Great." She said, and gave the smallest of smiles. "Bye Oliver."

"Bbbbye Lilly." I stuttered. She walked off and around the corner to her house, but I just stayed there. I finally hit me that I just lost the love of my life.

Lilly POV

As I was walking to my house, I felt teardrops swim across my face. The tears felt like they were burning my eyes, and I took my hand and swept them away. I got to my house, and I got my keys out and opened the door. I saw Erica at the kitchen counter reading a magazine, but I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Hey Lilly!" Erica greeted me, but I ignored her and walked upstairs. I marched up the staircase to my room, and plopped on my bed, face down. I was crying so hard into my pillow, that I had to lift my head and gasp for air. As my sobs continued, I heard my door creak open, knowing it was Erica.

"Did you and Miley get in another fight again?" She questioned, and rubbed my back in sympathy.

"No, I broke up with...Oliver." I sniffled, and I felt my eyes watering again.

"What? You loved him Lilly! And he loved you too!" She mouthed, and gave me a little hug.

"I want to be friends with Miley again, even if it means dumping my true love." I said I my voice cracked, and I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks like a waterfall.

"Lilly, no friend is worth that. You need to talk to Miley, and make it soon." She whispered to me in a shrill kind of way, which made me cry even harder.

"I know, I know." I choked out, and landed on my tear-stained pillow again.

"You should take a nap, that always helps me when I'm sad." Erica added, making me feel a little better.

"I am kind of tired, so I think I will," I told her, and she started to leave. Right before she closed the door, I realized I needed to tell her something.

"Erica?" I asked her, and she turned around to look at me.

"What is it Lilly?" She asked me back, looking worried.

"Thanks." I said, then smiled. She grinned too, knowing exactly what I was thanking her for.

"You're welcome." She responded, and turned off the lights, and left. Right after that, I drifted off to sleep.

---

I woke up to the sound of the television downstairs. "Ugh," I sighed, because the tiniest of noice can wake me up, because I am practically the lightest sleeper in the world. I looked at my alarm clock, and it read 5:41 P.M. in big read writing. For being a light sleeper, a 2 hour nap is long. I got out of my bed, and my eyes landed on my Hannah Montana poster. Miley need to be at her concert by 7:00, so if I were to talk to her, it would be now. I put on my tennis shoes, tied them, and grabbed my skateboard. As I was walking out the door, Erica stopped me.

"Where are you going?" She asked me, curiously.

"Somewhere I should of gone a while go." I said, not caring if she figured it out or not. I shut the door, and skateboard my way to Miley's house.

---

As I stopped skateboarding and walked up the front porch, I could see Miley out the window, in a glittery orange halter top, a jean jacket with the Hannah Montana logo on the right pocket, and a pair of white Corduroy jeans, but she didn't have her wig on yet. I rang the doorbell, and Robby Ray answered it.

"Hello Lilly! Why aren't you in your Lola costume?" He asked me, remembering that I go to all of her concerts.

"I'm not going tonight, I'm busy. I have to tell Miley something really fast though." I told him.

"Okay, but make it quick. You know how long she takes to get ready!" He warned me. I walked into the house, and up the staircase. I walked into Miley's room, and then into the Hannah Montana closet. When I entered, she was putting on a pair of orange stilettos.

"Kick off your stilettos." I told her, and she turned to me, surprised I was in her closet. "They make you look too tall." I finished.

"Thanks." She said in a warm tone, and started to take off her shoes. She then put on a pair of sparkly orange flats, and looked at me again. "Did you just come here to tell me what shoes to wear?" She asked me.

"No, I came to tell you tha I know I should of told you about Oliver and I. I felt so guilty about it that I...broke up with him. Don't feel bad, because friendships are all about sacrifies. Yours was the Hannah secret, and this is mine." I couragously said, but she didn't respond.

"I got to go. Bye Miley." I told her in a dissapointed way, and left her closet, her room, and her house, knowing it was all up to Miley whether we would be friends again.

**A/n: Aww, they broke up! Don't be disappointed though, because you never know what happens in the last chapter of a story. AND YES, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I'm going to the Hannah Montana Best of Both Worlds concert on Monday. I'm so excited for it. Please keep up with the reviews!**

"


	12. We Were Meant To Be

Lilly POV

On Monday morning, I looked at the big clock in my kitchen. The arrows pointing to the numbers said it was 7:45.Oliver didn't show up at 7:30 at my door to pick me up like usual, and neither did Miley. School started at 8:10, so I know I didn't have much time. I figured if they were already this late, they weren't going to come. I laced up a pair of orange converse, grabbed my skateboard, and was on my way to school.

I raced into school, and opened my locker as fast as I could. I jammed my skateboard and backpack into, and took a moment to catch my breath. The magnetic clock sticking to the door of my locker flashed 8:08 A.M. I grabbed my biology binder and a pencil, and ran the 15 feet to my class room. I entered the room at a quick pace, and landed into my chair, as the bell rang. Ms. Kunkle walked up to me, and gave me an evil look.

"Your'e lucky Truscott, one more second, and you would of been late." She vaguely hissed, and then walked off.

I rolled my eyes at her while she wasn't looking, and then glanced over at Oliver. He was writing down today's homework, and he looked up at saw me. We automatically flinched our heads in the opposite direction as my heart jumped with fear. I looked over to the chair Miley sits in, and it was extremely vacant. I sighed to myself, and looked up at the ceiling, and silently whispered to myself.

"No, I'm not. I'm not lucky at all."

---

After my 4th hour, History, was over, I depressingly walked over to my locker. I violently opened it, and stuffed my History binder and book in my locker. I was about to walked to the cafeteria, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I responsively flinched and turned around, surprised to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Miley." I said quietly. "Where were you this morning?"

"I had to go to one of Tracy's parties. I didn't go to bed until 2:00 A.M., so my dad let me sleep in." She honestly told me.

"Cool. We better get to the cafeteria if we want..." I said, but then Miley stopped me.

"Listen, I need to talk to you." She mumbled, and gestured me to sit on a bench in between the lockers and the cafeteria. I sat down, and intently listened. "I'm sorry about the way I have acted the last few days. It's just overwhelming, to find out your best friends are dating, I over reacted. What you said on Saturday, about making sacrifices..." She said, but I interrupted.

"I already broke up with him Miley, the sacrifice has been made, so I'm going to put up with my awkwardness Oliver for as long as it takes..." I said, as my eyes were starting to water.

"No one should make a sacrifice for love. Even I wouldn't do that, with all the stuff I gave up. Go get him Lilly. I'm on your side." she supported me, and then she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back, and I gave her a big hug.

"Thank you." I whispered, and she let go.

"No prob. What are BFFS for? Now go win your man." she told me, and I was my way, with a positive outlook on my life.

---

Oliver POV

I held my Styrofoam tray with my piece of pizza laying on it, and sat down next to Zack and Troy. I haven't talked to Lilly all day, mostly because I'm avoiding her. I know I can't avoid the inevitable, but I can procrastinate. Everytime I've glanced at her today, she has looked dreary, and I can tell something is wrong. I took a bite out of my over cooked school pizza, but then Troy finally spoke up.

"Hey. You never sit with us! You're always with Lilly and Miley."

"Don't remind me." I coldly said, and took a long swig of Gatorade.

"Dude, what's wrong? Lilly trouble?" Zack asked curiously.

"Yeah, she dumped me." I coughed out, surprised I could even say those words.

"It's going to be okay. You just got to be Smokin' Oken today." Troy said, and chuckled at himself.

"I don't want to be Smokin' Oken." I bitterly said. "I want to be with Lilly."

---

Lilly POV

During 8th hour, all I did was watch the rain come down from the window. It started to lightly drizzle since lunch, and it hadn't stopped. I glued my eyes to the clock attached to the wall. I stared as the seconds tick, ignoring Miley texting and Mr. Corelli rant about why he thinks "A Tell Tale Heart" is the most emotional of Edgar Allan Poe's work. I tapped my pencil on my notebook as I stared at the minute hand. The clock read 3:09, just one minute before we got out.

"And that's why I love 'A Tell Tale Heart' so much!" Mr. Corelli enthusiastically said, even though no one was paying attention.

"No homework today. Remember, your term papers on your favorite Edgar Allan Poe poem are do next Wednesday!" he excitedly told the class, and then exactly when he finished, the bell rang. Everyone ran out of the classroom, especially me. I practically sprinted to my locker, and crammed my binders and books into it. I pulled out my skateboard, and put it under my arm until I got outside. I fiercely ran out of the school, and put the skateboard under my feet. I had never ridden it so fast before, but it felt so good. It felt the raindrops pierce my cheeks, and it flow through my ponytail. As I was yards away from my destination, I ran into something hard. I fell down hard, and I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. What could I have run into? A tree? A bush? I'm usually good at not swerving, but I couldn't tell because I was going so fast. I slowly got up and opened my eyes, and my cheeks turned bright red. Oliver was right in front of me, with a light sweat on his forehead.

"Why were you going so fast?" Oliver asked me, like I was crazy.

"I...wanted to find you. So I was going to go to your house." I admitted, embarrassed as ever. "Why were you running?" I asked him suspiciously.

"I..was..um...going to your house to see if you were home yet." he shyly said, and he swayed from left to right. I looked into those beautiful brown eyes of his, and I felt sparks connecting with one another.

"Oliver. I'm sorry. I love you too much not to hurt you." I said, as his eyes still glistened. As I was waiting for his response, I felt his lips on mine, as the rain lightly hit our cheeks. I kissed him back so hard, and so passionately. After about a minute, I pulled back, looking back into his eyes.

"Why are you giving me a second chance?" I asked him, wanting to know so bad.

"Because," he slowly said. "We were meant to be." he told me, and then the corners of his mouth turned, forming a smile. I started to smile too, and then, we continued to kiss in the rain. As the rain drenched my clothes, all I could think of was what Oliver said. That we were meant to be.

**A/N: Aw, happy ending! Lol. This is my favorite chapter by far. Sorry to tell you all, but there won't be a sequel. I'm going to start another loliver in a couple months though! You can put me on author alert if you are interested in reading it when I start to write it. I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers, I probably would of not finished this story without you! Please review!**


End file.
